


My Flower

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Blame his cheesy replies [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Short, junhee is cheesy af, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: For your sake, wherever it is, I don’t care. Because the most beautiful flower is always the farthest away.
Relationships: Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Series: Blame his cheesy replies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691653
Kudos: 1





	My Flower

Two hours had passed by the time she checked the clock at the edge of the monitor of her computer. She had woke up early that morning, despite having no eight o’clock morning class, because her long distance boyfriend decided that they should see each other’s faces even though only through the computer screen. He had just returned home from work and she had no morning class, so they figured it would be great to talk and catch up on each other.

“You should go to sleep now,” she said as she could see how tired and sleepy he looked. She wore a thin sympathetic smile. “You should go to sleep so that I can go and get breakfast,” she continued.

“Or,” he started, rubbing his eyes, clearly fighting to stay awake. “I could watch you eat. Do an eating broadcast,” he suggested.

“The broadcast will end in 2 minutes though. I’m getting bread and eggs for breakfast,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want to go,” he said, pursing his lips.

“You have to wake up again for work in 5 hours,” she reminded him. “We’ve talked so much for like 2 hours already. We can do this again next week,” she consoled him, promising another Skype date.

“What kind of girlfriend only talk to her boyfriend once a week?” he whined.

“We text every day, Jun, please. We’re gonna get tired of each other soon with that much texting,” she warned, wearing a playful expression in her face.

“I know I won’t,” he denied. “I miss you. It’s spring now, it’s gotten even sadder that you’re not here with me,” he complained, dropping his head on his desk. “The love is in the soft breezy air, the flowers are blooming here and there,” he mumbled, dragging his words, almost singing through them.

“Then, you should stop moping around and go see some cherry blossoms,” she suggested. “I know I would go and see those if I were there,” she continued.

“See,” he started. “If you were here,” he said, air-quoting each word. “Besides, I don’t want to see those flowers. I want to see my flower,” he said and he winked, sending a laughter her way.

“That’s so corny, you obviously need to sleep it off,” she said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm still in take me higher era. sue me.  
> also because junhee replied my tweet saying "ㅎㅎㅎ 어여 보자잉" and i literally dieded


End file.
